Please Don't Love Me
by Angelchan2012
Summary: Ichigo's had some bad things happen in his life.Being raped was just icing on the cake.He thought he was dead till he wakes up in a hospital.Why did Shiro save him?Can the albino help the berry?Will Ichi get his life back? Yaoi, rape, rated M R


**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so I've got another story going~! *smiles*

**Grimm: ***sighs while running a hand through hair* You're never gonna quit, are ya?

**Shiro: **I hope not! I like her stories! *smirks*

**Ichi: **Me too! *warmhearted smile*

**Angelchan2012: **Good! Then ya'll definitely like this one! Just say the phrase and we can read it!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

"Ichigo…" the raven husked, "you don't know how long I've been dreaming of this." The red head all but screamed as he was penetrated. Blood slowly trickled down his inner thighs, tears flowing like rivers down his face. "W-why?" he stuttered, his voice hoarse from screaming. "You're just so beautiful," his attacker replied, cutting Ichigo's flesh with a blade; enjoying the screams of terror he got from said teen. The red head screeched as he felt the other male release inside of him. "W-why…Nnoitra…I-I thought we were friends…" The raven smirked at him and said, "We were…but I wanted us to be more than that, you just never seemed to notice." The male turned to walk away from the teen, only to stop and say, "Besides…I couldn't let someone take what's **mine**." He walked out of the alleyway entrance, leaving the boy to die in a pool of his own blood. Just before he passed out, the red head saw the figure of another person coming towards him. _Great, _the teen thought, _I get raped by one guy and now I'm gonna be killed by another._ Little did he know that this person was his savoir.

Ichigo woke up and looked around the room he was in-everything was white, with a couch by one side of the bed he was on, and a chair at the foot of said bed. He was surprised to realize that he was in a hospital, _how did I get here?_, he thought, _I could have sworn I was left for dead in an alley._ The red head laid back on his bed, sighing, _whoever saved me should've just left me there…it's not the first time something's been taken from me…_ Just as the teen was falling asleep, he heard the door creak open and closed, signaling that someone had just entered the room. The boy didn't feel like acknowledging whoever was there, so he continued to act as though he were asleep.

"I know yer awake," a voice stated. Ichigo sighed, _damn…_ The carrot top slowly cracked one eye open, looking at the owner of the voice. When he saw who it was, both eyes widened in shock-standing next to his bed was Shirosaki Ogichi, the school bad ass. Shiro was the type of teen to pick on others, defile school property, start fights, and break the law-well, just minor laws, there was no way he'd try to get life sentence or lethal injection. He'd normally just go to school to pick on others, hang out with friends and cause mayhem. "W-what…?" Ichigo stuttered, voice raspy from screaming. "If yer tryin' ta say 'what am I doin' here?' then the answer's simple: I found ya lying in an alley covered in blood and took ya 'ere." The alabaster teen answered, avoiding eye contact with the red head thinking, _if tha kid's in trouble fer murder, I'm outta here._

Ichigo sighed, and muttered, "…should've just left me there…" hoping the other didn't hear him. "Why would ya say somethin' like tha?" Shiro asked, confusion written across his face, as well as shock. The red head chuckled downheartedly and said, "It's not the…nevermind, I don't need to explain myself to you…just go, that way you won't get in trouble for helping me, okay?" "No," the albino stated, crossing his arms over his chest before saying, "I'm not leaving…tell me what happened, why ya were in tha place anyway? And why the fuck would ya want me ta leave ya there?" The reaction he got from the questions was not one he was expecting. 

"It's not like I **WANTED** to be there!" Ichigo shouted, tears streaming down his face, "I was **RAPED** and left to die! You should've just left me there because….because it's not the first time something's been taken from me…" Shiro's eyes were wide; his brain trying to process what was heard, _the kid was raped…? But, he's…why? Why would someone __**rape**__ him? Sure he's gotta sweet ass, but…What did he mean by tha it wasn't the first time something was taken from 'em?_

"Wait…whaddaya mean 'it's not the first time something's been taken from ya'?" the white haired teen asked, hoping not to hurt the red head's feelings. Just before Ichi answered, the nurse came in and said, "Hello, my name is Rukia. The doctor's busy right now and-oh," she looked to the albino and said, "sir, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait outside so the doctor can see Kurosaki-kun." Shiro 'tched' before walking to the door, muttering, "…fine…" The short, black haired nurse smiled at Ichigo and said, "The doctor will be right with you sir," The teen nodded and watched as the nurse left the room, thinking to himself, _Why does all of this happen to me?_

Shirosaki sat in the waiting room of the hospital, thinking about the red head in the other room. _Why __**did**__ I help him? Why should I care about him anyways? No one's ever cared 'bout me, so…why do I care fer him? Sure, I've seen 'em 'round school and stuff, but we've never really met so…what's this feelin' I'm getting? I don't understand…_ The pale teen buried his head in his hands, confused about his emotions.

The doctor came into Ichi's room, moving stray strands of pink hair out of his face and said, "Well, you're lucky that boy out there brought you here, otherwise you wouldn't be alive. Unfortunately, you need to be under someone's care and since the accident…do you have any friends or friends of the family that can take care of you?" At the mention of the accident, Ichigo's eyes dulled and the teen shook his head in response. The doctor sighed, "Look Ichi…I care for you, and want you to know that you're always welcome in my home." The red head smiled sadly and said, "Thanks Szayel…but I think I can take care of myself…please, just let me out of here…" The pinkette sighed, saying "Sorry Ichi, I can't unless there's someone to take care of you for a bit."

Just then, Shirosaki walked into the room saying, "I'll take care of 'em doc." The two males stared at the alabaster man in surprise, Szayel being the first to recover said seriously, "Okay, and who are you? That way I know who to contact in case I need to speak to Ichigo." "Name's Shirosaki Ogichi and I believe I left all my info wit the nurse so ya can call, so…can the Strawberry go now?" Szayel looked at the pale man in shock, before stuttering, "O-okay…sure, h-he can go now…" Ichigo glared bloody murder at Shiro; the red head hated being called Strawberry.

The albino carried the berry bridal style to his car, having little difficulty because said berry was eerily quiet, and it was disturbing to him. While driving to the pale one's apartment, Shiro asked, "How come yer so quiet?" Ichigo said nothing, choosing to look out the window of the car. The paler of the two sighed, _I guess he doesn't wanna talk about it, but still…he could say __**something**__… Poor guy…no one should ever hafta go through wha he's been through…in fact, I'm surprised he's still alive…_

When Shiro looked over to the boy his eyes widened, he never noticed how the kid looked-Ichigo's eyes were dull and lifeless, having dark rings under them, his skin slightly pale. "I-Ichigo? You okay?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder-for fear he might break him. Ichigo just looked so vulnerable and fragile-like a dying animal. The red head nodded slowly in response, thinking, _why are you helping me? I'm nothing special, so…why help me? I can't afford to get attached…it just causes others pain…just leave me alone. Let me die in a ditch somewhere, anywhere just…go…_

Shiro could practically hear the berry's thoughts and said, "I'm not letting ya go anywhere…ya ain't gonna die on me, got it?" Ichigo nodded again and looked back out the window, not wanting to let the albino see his face. The red head could feel the familiar stinging of tears in his eyes as they cascaded down his face.

When they got to Shirosaki's apartment, the albino carried the berry into his bedroom. "Ya just rest and I'll make us somethin' ta eat, okay?" Shiro half asked, half ordered. The berry nodded, his eyes completely lifeless. Shiro sighed, concern etched across his features, _what happened in his past so badly that could cause this? It's not just being raped; he looks like he's been depressed fer years!_

And Shiro didn't know how right he was. Ichigo had been depressed for years since his family's death, and now…well that was just icing on the cake for the poor berry. _Maybe I can help him somehow, _the albino thought, leaning back against the wall.

**Angelchan2012: **Wow…

**Shiro: **What's up, Angel?

**Angelchan2012: ***sighs* Well…I've noticed that a lot of my stories are becoming dark…I wonder why?

**Ichi: **I think it's okay, it builds up the story

**Angelchan2012: **Really? *smiles* okay, then I guess I don't mind makin' 'em so depressing!

**Grimm: ***sweat drops* Ya really think it's such a good idea to encourage her on that Ichi?

**Ichi: **Ya, it helps the author build plots and stuff like that.

**Angelchan2012: **Thanks Ichi! *hugs Ichi* Now say the phrase so my wonderful bunnies can read the next chapter!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


End file.
